Difícil
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Ser padre puede ser difícil, pero ser un padre divino es mucho más complicado. Este fic participa para el reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El monte del Olimpo".


_**Desclaimer: **__"Los Héroes Del Olimpo" y sus personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

_**Nota:**__ Este fic participa para el reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

_**Advertencia: **__Posible spoilers, ambientado en el primer encuentro entre Leo y Hefesto._

_**Música de fondo: **__My Wish- Rascal Flatts._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Difícil***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oh, eres tan parecido a ella.

A pesar de tener mi color de cabellos, tú tienes sus mismos rizos y el mismo tono de piel, ligeramente tostada. También tienes sus ojos. Profundos y oscuros, como esa comida supuestamente dulce y adictiva a la que los mortales llaman _chocolate_, llenos de astucia y picardía. Incluso comparten esas pequeñas arrugas de cansancio alrededor de ellos. Tan hermosos y tan tristes; cargas con un peso que no te corresponde y no lo entiendes, muchacho. Es una pena, porque ese poder que corre por tu cuerpo no es una maldición como crees. El fuego que arde en tu sistema es un don especial que no otorgo a cualquiera, aunque sí es muy peligroso, no lo niego; pero sé que con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlo. Siento que no pueda decirte cómo debes manejarlo, pero no tengo tanto tiempo. Por eso no me sorprende que me ataques con reproches. Tú madre era así y no puedo evitar que la risa brote de mi interior. No te das una idea de cuanto la extraño.

-Lleva siete años muerta. Aunque no es que eso te importe.

¿Realmente crees eso de mí? Supongo que no puedo culparte chico, el concepto de que soy un Dios debe ser difícil de encajar dentro de tu base de datos. O cerebro. Para tu información, yo siempre he cuidado de ambos, como también he cuidado de mis otros hijos. Pero es difícil muchacho, las relaciones humanas no son lo mío, aunque te aseguro que intente hablar contigo algunas veces. He seguido tus pasos durante todos estos años; tienes talento. Esos inventos que hacías en esas "ferias de ciencia" eran increíbles, a pesar de que esos tontos mortales no lo entendieran porque no les veían _utilidad alguna_. Bah, ¿qué pueden saber esos de tus habilidades e ingenio? Hasta podría decir que me enorgullece que te parezcas en algo a mí. Aunque no comparto que seas igual de retraído que yo. No tienes porque serlo, no es quien realmente quieres ser ¿verdad? Sé que tienes miedo, miedo a que las llamas vuelvan a tomar el control, a lastimar a alguien, a cerrar los ojos y que tus sueños se mezclen con tus recuerdos. Ustedes si que saben cómo complicarse la vida.

¿Sabes? Yo no he tenido la mejor vida, por lo que mis memorias tampoco lo son, pero no siento lo mismo que tú. Supongo que es porque mi cabeza está ocupada en otras cosas francamente más importantes o puede ser porque tú aún eres un niño. Pequeño e indefenso, serio y algo defensivo, a pesar de tus quince años. Así es como realmente eres, pero tú intentas resguardarte tras una armadura de burlas, bromas y sonrisas. Más de una vez se te ha rajado y esa es la razón por la que siempre huyes ¿no es así?, intentas ganar algo de tiempo, quieres hacerla un poco más resistente antes de volver a empezar; pero eso no funciona muchacho, es demasiado frágil, no es lo mismo que llevar una armadura de bronce encima. Por eso es que las máquinas duran más, no tienen sentimientos que las distraigan o recuerdos que las dañen.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me reconoces ahora?- tu ceño se frunce y tus ojos lanzan chispas, furiosas y ardientes, como el contacto del hierro contra hierro. Las palabras brotan presurosas de tu boca; me recuerdas a mis máquinas dañadas, dando su último suspiro entre chirridos, negándose a dejar de funcionar. No puedo contigo, muchacho. Hace demasiado tiempo que llevas roto y los humanos no pueden repararse de la misma forma que las máquinas; yo no conozco otras soluciones que no sean la ingeniería o la mecánica, y eso en ti no funciona. Me gustaría poder ayudarte a superar tus temores o a aliviar tus pesadillas, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ese era el trabajo de tu madre. Ella era buena para este tipo de cosas. - ¿Por qué no cuando tenía trece años, como se supone que deberías hacer hecho? ¿Porque no me buscaste antes? ¿Porque no me advertiste de esto?

Las llamas brotan de la palma de tus manos y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ti. Eres como la hoja de una pequeña daga, envuelta por las llamas ardientes del horno con el que suelo trabajar, tan poderosa y tan difícil de forjar. Tienes un propósito, un destino en el cual no puedo entrometerme por mucho que desee hacerlo. Créeme Leo, muchas veces he pasado por esto, aunque sea en momentos diferentes y por motivos distintos, y esto no es fácil para mí, como sé que no lo es para ti. Pero ni siquiera un Dios como yo puede interponerse a la palabra de una profecía o a la voluntad de las Moiras, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es vigilarte e intentar darte algunas pistas útiles en secreto. Siento no poder hacer más, pero no puedo enfrentarme a Zeus por muy idiota que él sea y que tan equivocado este.

-Quedas avisado; por el camino perderás a algunos amigos y algunas herramientas de valor. Pero tú no tienes la culpa, Leo. Nada dura eternamente, ni siquiera las mejores máquinas. Y todo se puede volver a utilizar.

Me observas asustado, no te gusta que te diga estas cosas, pero no puedo mentirte; tú madre se hubiera enfadado conmigo por hacerlo y no tengo una forma más sutil para advertirte, eso no va conmigo. Confía en mí Leo, tu ingenio y destreza serán un factor fundamental para la misión. Eres hijo mío y de Esperanza, sé que harás las cosas bien. Serás un héroe, no dudes de ello. La imagen se desvanece, Zeus ya ha empezado a sospechar y siquiera pude despedirme adecuadamente. Suspiro en silencio jugueteando con un pequeño motor. Sí que ha sido difícil hablarte, con ese carácter que cargas conseguiste ponerme los pelos de punta.

Ahora, solo me queda observar como te las apañas con mi dragón. O Festo, como tú lo llamas. Por mi imagen chico, tú si que te encariñas rápido.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y aprieto los dientes. Esa ha sido una dura caída y yo no he podido amortiguarla. No mereces pasar por esto, muchacho; ni tú, ni tus amigos, ni todos esos niños que deben participar en esta guerra. Nos molesta verlos sufrir de esta manera, porque aunque no lo crean, a nosotros, los dioses, nos duele verlos en esta situación y no poder siquiera comunicarnos con ustedes o protegerlos como hacen esos padres mortales. Desearía poder cuidarte como lo hizo Esperanza; ella siempre hacía las cosas bien. Desearía poder traerla de vuelta, poder verla una vez más, oír de nuevo su risa y que tú vuelvas a ser feliz, como debió haber sido siempre. Me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar un poco de ti y de ella, pero seguramente no habría funcionado. Lo habría echado a perder; seguramente te habría asustado el verme en este estado y yo me habría acobardado de la simple idea de tenerte cerca. Pero ¿sabes? hubiera estado bien al menos intentarlo.

Si supieras hijo, lo difícil que es para mí ser un padre divino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Uf, por_ Teluh_, que nervios D: siento que no me quedo bien el final, pero como siempre pienso eso de todos mis fics, creo que es el pánico y _-ligera -_vergüenza de publicar algo nuevo. En fin, ignoren eso. A lo que iba; quería aclarar algunas cosas sin importancia (obviamente, nadie esta obligado a leerlo, pero lo hago por hacer (?):

*Este fic lo hice luego de una pequeña pelea que tuve con mi papá, que curiosamente se parece un poco a Hefesto, por lo que no pude evitar que se me escapara una que otra lágrima al escribirlo. A veces olvidamos lo difícil que pueden ser las cosas para nuestros padres, les respondemos mal o pensamos que están en nuestra contra cuando nos niegan algo. O al menos, yo soy de esa forma algunas veces, aunque no lo hago a propósito.

*Espero haber respetado a los personajes, pero como Hefesto no es un personaje que aparezca muy seguido y hace mucho que no leo los libros, puede que no haya salido del todo bien; de ser así, pido disculpas. De todas formas, las criticas y sugerencias que deseen darme serán bien recibidas :) Por cierto, la verdad es que no me base en la letra de la canción de Rascal Flatts al escribir este fic, pero como las palabras comenzaron a fluir dentro de mi cabeza mientras la escuchaba, pensé que quedaba bien para leer mi historia como música de fondo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias a Aurora por invitarme a participar y a Sadie por responder mis preguntas, espero no haber molestado . Espero que estén bien y nos leamos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel ._


End file.
